<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The love that didn’t last by DemonicSideChick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733496">The love that didn’t last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSideChick/pseuds/DemonicSideChick'>DemonicSideChick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Homophobia, Hospitals, I dont know how to do tags, Lovers, Multi, RIP, You x anyone you want, and I oop-, grave yards, killers, no set fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSideChick/pseuds/DemonicSideChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your lover were fooled...</p><p>Bad at summary but my girlfriend wrote this and she wanted me to post it and its you x anyone you want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>You x anyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The love that didn’t last</p><p>Chapters: 1-5 complete</p><p>**CHAPTER ONE**</p><p>something had changed which made everything worse . This is where it started...</p><p>I was in a relationship. It was lovely we were so happy. Then my parents found out. That made everything go wrong my heart sank to the bottom of my chest. I was told I can’t see them anymore, that I could never talk to them again, how could this happen?</p><p>I was in tears. I wanted to see them one last time. I couldn’t but I had to find a way... no matter what.</p><p>I went to their house and they stood in the door way. I explained what happened but my words could not form I was in floods of tears. How could everything end so early? when suddenly a hand on my shoulder I looked up, it was them. They said “no matter what I will be with you I will get us out of here” they went in and shut the door. I stood there for a moment before going home and telling my parents. All they said was good you deserved that.<br/>
I went into my room and cried. </p><p>**A COUPLE HOURS PASTED**</p><p>A sudden voice came from outside, I looked out my window when I saw there face. I ran downstairs and went outside. They hugged me saying the words “I will never leave you I will be here” they took my hand and we went on a walk. After an hour or so had passed. I felt there hand was not in mine when I heard a voice  in my ear “this is for us, for you, for me.” I felt a sudden pain when I looked at my stomach blood dripping down my shirt. Laying on the ground I saw them walking away....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is chapter 2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is written by my girlfriend hun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**CHAPTER TWO**</p><p>They left me. On the floor, in a puddle of my own helplessness.<br/>My eyes closing i thought this was the end. I’m sure of it.</p><p>**a day has passed**</p><p>I was in hospital when my eyes opened. Where am I? Who are these people? Am I dead? Is this a dream? Questions flooded through my head but none I could of answer. My head was heavy I looked at the clock on the wall.<br/>3.34am I read. Why was it so early? I didn’t remember much that had happened that day.</p><p>I lifted the top part of my body up so I was sitting. The doctor stood beside me taking notes I asked what had happened and they explained everything.<br/>I quickly asked when I could get out of here they said “You have been stabbed in your stomach your lucky you did not die be grateful and rest” they left the room shouting the door behind them i reached my hand out seeing that I had a blood transfusion in my arm.<br/>But something does not seem right it doesn’t feel right.<br/>I had heard that voice before...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oof</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made by my girlfriend btw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The love that never lasted.</p>
<p>**CHAPTER THREE**</p>
<p>**FOUR WEEKS HAD PASSED**</p>
<p>“You recovered fast, faster then usual” they said looking at their chart. “You can be discharged today” they left the room before I could open my mouth I instantly messaged my friend (they were older then me by 5 years) I texted..</p>
<p>“Hey, if your not busy can you pick me up from **insert name** hospital please no worries is not”</p>
<p>They replied </p>
<p>“Yes of course I can I’ll be there when u need me :)”</p>
<p>I looked at the message and smiled I knew I could rely on them.</p>
<p>**AN HOUR LATER**</p>
<p>I was all packed and ready to go they were standing at the door.<br/>We got in the car and sat there, they knew what had happened already. Without saying a word they drove me to their house.<br/>I was staying with them, when we had arrived I got out the car a sudden pain and flash back of what happened four weeks ago.</p>
<p>I froze I heard their voice I turned around but no one was there.<br/>“Hey you okay?” Shouted a different voice. A much safer one.<br/>My friend “yes I’m fine thanks” I replied. They are not here it’s just in your mind. But why do I keep hearing them? How? I heard them at the hospital. Didn’t I?...</p>
<p>**A MONTH HAS PASSED**</p>
<p>I was hearing them all the time, I’m my sleep or anytime. I decided to go on a walk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idk how to do summarys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**CHAPTER FOUR**</p><p>I got ready when I stepped out the door I felt something come over me but I couldn’t let it keep me from not going out. I walked the steps of others behind me talking.<br/>I was hearing them. Why does <br/>this happen? Why to me?.</p><p>I sat down in the local graveyard where I just thought about everything. My eyes tearing up,<br/>I remembered the times we had which were good, I really did love them. Did they want to do that? Where they forced? No they must if meant to. </p><p>My tears started rolling down my cheeks. “why me” I trembled to myself. When a hand grabbed out to me a tall shadow was lurking I slowly looked up. Our eyes met.</p><p>It couldn’t be....<br/>but it was....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The last time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The shit has gone down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*CHAPTER FIVE**</p><p>Them. Their eyes staring back at mine as there hand wiped my tears. “Why did you do that” I mumbled  pushing them away. “Who made you do this *I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME*”<br/>They sat down next to me, “I did  this for us I helped” “ *YOU DID NOT HELP! EVERYTHING WENT WORSE I-I- I HATE YOU” I screamed taking my things and walking away. </p><p>They reached for my hand, pulling me closer to them. There soft skin brushing against mine just how it used to be, their lips touching my cheek. They mumbled the words “I never loved you” my eyes widened “I really didn’t you see” they softly chuckled “this is the end my dear” I closed my eyes, The words I never thought I would hear. </p><p>They pulled away from me staring at my eyes, placing there fingers on my heart. “I will always be in there” they smiled at me.<br/>Everything stoped. I could not breath. The last part of my life I spent looking at the person I used to love the person who... killed me.</p><p>I fell to the ground. They stood over me “ goodbye my love. Until we meet again. In another life” </p><p>My eyes closed</p><p>This was the end...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter sorry it was all really short but i am proud of my girlfriend for it also in the end your character had a heart attack</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>